bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kay's Awakening: Birth of a Tsuji
This article, , is a stand-alone chapter that occurs during the events depicted in the Meian's Legacy mini-arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It focuses on the awakening of Kay Hiroshi's Tsuji powers during her patrols, with Hawke and David Kori acting as her teachers and guides, who bear witness to her abilities. In addition this chapter serves as the début appearance of Axel, an enigmatic with links to Kay. Prelude Kay, having been tasked to run patrols throughout Nishiendo alongside Hawke and David by Kentaro, says she wished her brother would show a little more faith in her abilities. Hawke tells her that if she truly wishes to show her worth to Kentaro, who only wished to ensure she doesn't take on something too dangerous at present, then she must first complete the tasks she is given. This leads David to say they're both being far too serious. He tells the duo not to waste the sunshine and take it easy, proceeding to lay down on the grass. Kay admonishes him for this, saying he's a lazy bum. Although Hawke agrees with Kay he too drops onto the grass beside his brother, telling Kay to sit down for a few minutes. Kay responds, saying she isn't tired, with Hawke stating they've been running patrols since dawn and that they've earned a moment of rest. He further states that Kentaro doesn't gain anything by having his operatives drop from exhaustion, telling her that soldiers know when to catch forty winks. Kay retorts by claiming they aren't soldiers and leaves the brothers behind, intent on carrying out her brother's mission. Now on her own Kay dispatches a Hollow using her Zanpakutō. She recalls how few they encountered during their rounds, which leads her to remember something her father once said: "The only time I've known Hollow activity to drop is when someone commands them to stay in Hueco Mundo." She wonders if the lack of Hollow activity is indicative of Averian gathering his army once more and sincerely hopes it isn't, noting only her father and Kusaka have any hope against the Arrancar. She is then surprised by a white-haired young man, who, after appearing suddenly immediately attacks her. Kay fends him off at first through Hakuda but is soon overtaken, with the unknown man placing his right palm upon her forehead. Whilst in this pose the man, grinning, says the following: "Long has your birthright been denied you. No longer. Take your first steps as someone new." Before he can do anything more however the man's arm is pierced by an arrow, breaking his hold on Kay who subsequently kicks him in the stomach. Trailing backwards the man, looking up, dodges as Hawke attempts to slam down on top of him. Stating his task is complete the man vanishes as quickly as he appeared, with Hawke asking who he was. Kay explains what happened before thanking David but purposefully leaves out the fact she recognized the man, whom she thinks is Axel; a Quincy who had once been part of her brother's class at the academy in Horiwari. David notes a change in Kay's spiritual power, claiming its similar to what he felt from Kenji whilst he trained with the latter before the Collapse. Kay asks what this means but David says he will need some time to draw the proper conclusion, asking her to be patient. Hawke, in the meantime, says that he will attempt to track down this mysterious attacker. Before he leaves however Kay asks them both not to mention this to Kentaro, with both hesitantly agreeing to her wish. Training The next day David reports to Kentaro via Renkei alongside Kay, saying that the Hollow activity has dropped sharply, with Kay voicing her opinions regarding Averian. Kentaro claims that this is the most likely scenario and that the Arrancar will need to be watched even more closely from now on. David then requests a temporary leave of absence alongside Kay, but when Kentaro asks for what purpose and for how long, David states he cannot answer that question yet and that Kentaro would just have to trust him. Kentaro grants his permission. Kay asks David what it is he is planning, though David remains elusive. He claims the strange fluctuations he sensed in her spiritual power the day before are indicative of an "awakening" of sorts, and that he and Hawke had come to the conclusion that Kay's Tsuji powers -- at the very least the Quincy ones -- had been unsealed following her encounter with the white-haired man. He further states that, since Kentaro doesn't know yet, he will be instructing her in the usage of her new-found powers. He admits that he makes a poor substitute for Kenji, who trained him, but as things stood at the moment he was the only option available to her. Kay, delighted, says this might just be the break she was looking for, noting that more power means she'll be able to help out more. Hawke, making his presence known, claims that more power equals more responsibility. He claims that they haven't much time and should wrap this up as quickly as possible. David reveals that Kay's initial training will be covered in a single week, noting she'll feel like a new woman afterwards. Kay resolves to master her new powers but can't help but wonder why Axel would go to such lengths to arm her with Tsuji powers. David is true to his word and proceeds to drill Kay in Quincy techniques, both basic and advanced, over a seven day period. He introduces her to the concept of reishi absorption and manipulation, noting its the most basic technique in a Quincy's arsenal. By day two she is fit to successfully manifest a solid and fire spirit arrows and by day five is fit to utilize most basic abilities, including the more difficult . On the seventh day David tells her that Quincy School has closed, subsequently gifting her with a modified of her father's invention. Aftermath On her return to Nishiendo Kay reveals what transpired to Kentaro. Although somewhat annoyed that she never told him sooner, but realizing he's been far to protective of her, Kentaro ultimately relents. He claims he will be giving Kay more dangerous and serious assignments and that she should prepare herself for them. He further states that Ryan Kuchiki and Blake Shihōin will show no mercy. Kay, delighted, tells her brother he won't regret this. Category:Reference material